


More Than You Had Expected

by Virile (lazfg)



Category: Lustful Desires
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazfg/pseuds/Virile
Summary: This is a self-indulgent fanfic about Gunnar and the MC from the game Lustful Desires by Hyao. It takes place slightly in the future of where the story is currently at in game (Patch .23), and assumes the player is a bottom that's been gaining affection with Gunnar.
Relationships: Player (Lustful Desires)/Gunnar (Lustful Desires)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	More Than You Had Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in *quite* a while. So please excuse any grammatical errors. I tried my best!

You have new information about the conspiracy in Northcrest to report to Gunnar.

Coming across Torben’s caravan along the river once more, you nod towards the cocky guard, then back behind yourself towards the woods. Picking up on your intentions, Gunnar nods in affirmation before suddenly wincing with a pained expression.

You’re confused but don't have time to think about it, as he’s putting his arm behind your shoulder, and leading you into the trees, away from the others. The knowing eyes of one of the other guards watching as the two of you disappear into the foliage.

Gunnar takes you deeper into the woods then if he were just going to fuck you though, he doesn’t want anyone other than the two of you listening in on this.

Once you begin telling him what you had discovered, his expression falls quickly from indifference into annoyance.

“That’s all you could get out of him?” He probes, incredulously.

Feeling suddenly defensive you fire back at him. “It wasn’t as easy as you made it sound! He’s suspicious of everybody. Even only that much took a lot of work and quick thinking.”

“What!? I told you exactly what you had to do to get that sanctimonious son of a bitch to talk!” His expression is somewhere between annoyance and confusion as he loudly replies to you.

He pauses for a moment, face becoming more neutral again. “You didn’t do it did you?”

“It just... seemed like it would be too suspicious. You know? If someone he’s never met knew that he was into… those kinds of things… with guys.”

“Dumbass!” Gunnar roars, “That pervert lusting after any cute boy with a nice ass is the worst kept secret in Northcrest! It’s more suspicious that you were chatting him up at that party and _not_ trying to suck his dick!”

You can’t help but look down at the ground after hearing that, feeling ashamed. You're starting to feel like you really messed up now. But why didn’t Gunnar tell you that before you left? That was important information that you should have known!

You bring your gaze back up and lock eyes with him. “Well, why didn’t you tell me that before then!? Don’t you think that would have been useful to know about!?”

“I thought a natural born slut would just go do as he’s told and not bother to think for himself like you did! Aargh!” His hand is holding the side of his neck now and he’s looking away from you. He’s shuffling on his feet awkwardly as well. Gunnars body language is completely different today for some reason, and it’s starting to make you feel uncomfortable.

His demeaning words have you focusing on the conversation though, not his posture. Your indignation at being made out to be a brainless bimbo only good for sucking dick won’t let you stop arguing now. “I keep telling you I can help more than... that stuff! Can’t you just trust me already!?”

His head turns back to you and your eyes meet again. “Why should I, when you always pull shit like this?” His voice was calmer now. At least it seems like he’s done yelling… for now.

You didn’t have a good answer ready for that. Your eyes feel again, and you just sighed.

He sighed as well, though it was much more annoyed sounding than yours.

“God you’re a real pain in the ass. Bad enough I’m stuck working with you, now I gotta clean up your messes too.” He lowers his hand from his neck and picks his head back up from the angle it had been turned at, wincing all the while. “Ugh! Whatever, I’m done with you for now. Get out of here and come see me the next time we’re both in Bareshade. We’ve gotta fix this shit show you’ve gotten us into.”

That’s it!? He’s just sending you away now? He hasn’t made a single pass at you or even suggested what you should really be doing for him, instead of talking, and now he’s just sending you away? Is this even really Gunnar? Something has to be wrong.

“Are you ok?”

“What?” He can't keep one eye from twitching as he says that.

“You’ve been squirming and wincing this whole time we’ve been talking. Not to mention this is the first time I’ve come to report something to you where you didn’t have your cock out trying to stick it in some part of me. And now you’re telling me to leave without even insinuating I should be doing something else for you right now!? What. Is. Wrong?” Unconsciously, you had walked up close to him during your tirade, not wanting to let him get away from your question.

Your guard ‘friend’ doesn't answer you right away, shifting back and forth on his feet and rubbing his neck again. A sneer comes across his face when he finally answers you. “Well, well. So you can use those eyes of yours for more than sizing up a guys dick after all.”

“Look, if you’re injured, I can help. I’ve got...” As you are reaching for your bag, he cuts you off.

“Enough! I just ain’t in the mood for that shit right now, slut. I slept weird last night and now my neck fucking killing me. And those health potions of yours don't do shit for it. Already tried.” He rubs at his neck with one hand while making a shooing motion at you with the other. “You’ll get my dick next time, so just fuck off for now.”

You just glare at him as he tries to send you away like some wild animal. He's always dismissive of you, saying how useless you are if you're not on your knees. You’re sick of it! You’re going to prove that there’s more to you than that right now, whether he wants help or not. Digging into your bag you pull out your last bottle of muscle ointment, holding it up for him to see.

“What are you doing bitch? I told you to fu...” You cut off his exasperated sounding protest, not giving him the chance to refuse.

“JUST!… just shut up Gunnar.” You can tell right away, that he does not like what you had just said to him. You don’t give him the chance to start yelling again though, and hurry to explain what you’re holding. “This ointment is a muscle relaxer that helps smooth out knots and relieve pain. It should be more than capable of fixing your neck.”

He still looks like he wants to yell, but he also seems to be considering your words. Eventually it seems the need to relieve his pain wins out, and he relents. “Fine.” He holds out his hand towards you, expectantly. “Give it here.”

“No.”

“What!? Don’t fuck with me bitch! This ain’t the day!” It looks like he’s ready to come at you and take it by force if he has to, but that isn’t what you want at all.

“Look, calm down. To be fully effective it needs to be massaged into the area for several minutes. It’s best if someone else does it. That way they can keep a constant motion going and reach every area.” You look around for a place for him to sit, fully intending to heal him yourself, right here and now. Spotting the fallen trunk of a broken tree nearby, you point towards it. “Here, sit down on that and I’ll apply it for you.”

He looks to where you’re pointing but doesn’t move. He really doesn’t take orders well, at least not from you, it seems.

“Please...” You add, sounding just a little desperate.

His eyes study you for a while, before going back and forth between your hand holding the ointment and the fallen tree. Finally, Gunnar lets out a sigh and seems to give in.

“Fine.” That’s all he says as he moves over to sit on the makeshift seat. “This shit better work though, boy.”

You smile, walking around behind him and pulling the hood of his tabard away from his neck. “Orc tested.”

“Huh..?” He seems confused by what you’d said, but then gives an amused huff and grins a moment later. “Slut.”

Choosing to ignore his jab at your modesty, you pour some of the ointment into your palm. “Which side is it on?”

“Right.” Single word answers are all you’ll be getting it seems.

Rubbing the muscle ointment between both palms you lower your hands to the back and right sides of his neck, beginning to gently massage the area.

“Here?” You ask, grasping the middle area of the right side of his neck. His skin feels warm against your hands.

“Lower, and higher.”

So, it’s his entire neck then. No wonder he’s been so irritated. You move your hands up and down his neck, examining the area before starting the massage. Your hands travel from behind his ear all the way down to his shoulder, searching for any knots in the muscles.

You can’t help but admire the muscles under your hands. Your eyes finding them pleasing to watch as the skin curves in when your fingers run over them. They are thick with power, and are as well defined as you’d expect of a guard that travels and works as much as he does. They feel nice as well, firm and warm.

A few moments later your fingers notice a very tight feeling area with a small bump.

“Wow, yeah there seems to be a big knot right here.” You more firmly roll your palm into the area you were indicating, causing him to suck in a sharp breath of air in response.

“Congrats, you found it.” Is his sarcastic reply. “Is this gonna fix it or not?”

“I’ve done this before. Don’t worry. You’ll be fine soon.” You search over him a little more, finding a few smaller knots, before returning to the largest one and getting to work. Gently, then firmly, you knead the knotted area, working his neck muscles between your hands for a several minutes.

“How is it feeling now?” You ask.

The crass guard moves his head and neck around, testing out your work. “Less pain, but it’s still sore.”

“Tilt your head to the left for me then.” Gunnar eyes you incredulously at the order. “Stretching out the muscle while I massage more of the relaxer in should take care of the rest of the soreness.”

Reluctantly he lets you have your way once again, and with a fresh dose of ointment you lower your hands back onto his now tilted and stretched out neck muscles resuming your massage.

You’re surprised when he starts talking.

“Gotta say. I’m not enjoying this whole ‘taking orders from my bitch’ thing.”

You can’t help the small snort of laughter that escapes you at his words. “No, I don’t imagine you would be.” You muse, as you continue to rub the injured muscles. “Don’t worry though, I’ll have you back to forcing me to my knees and up against wagons soon.”

Your patient makes an amused sounding noise at that thought. “You’ve been a real smart mouth today, bitch.”

“Hmmm…” You ponder, pausing for a moment. And then, since you are genuinely curious you ask, “Do you really hate it?”

Gunnar is silent as he considers your question and then smirks. “Maybe I’d enjoy it more when my dick’s up your ass.”

Really, you should have seen that one coming. The lack of anything sexual in the last few minutes must have made you forget who exactly it is you’re giving a massage to right now.

“Of course.” Is all you say as you take your hands off of his neck. “Try it now.”

He picks his head back up and begins testing his muscles. He seems genuinely surprised at the range of motion he is able to achieve. “Well I’ll be damned. Bitch actually knows what he’s doing.”

The backhanded compliment is about the best you could hope for from this cocky caravan guard, so you smile as you pull his tabard back into place.

“So, maybe I’m more than just a hole for ‘my man’ after all then?” You prod.

“Hmph. Maybe... But I still think you make a better whore than an herbalist.”

Sighing, you pick up the still half full ointment bottle and hand it to him, before turning around to pull a towel from your bag to clean off your hands.

“That ointment helps relieve the pain, but it’s only temporary. You’ll want to reapply what's left in that bottle a few hours from now, before you go to sleep.” You explain, while wiping off your hands. “With the work I just did you should only need to rub it in for a minute or so and you’ll be fine through the night.”

A firm tug down on your pants has your head spinning, eyes wide in shock.

“What are you doing!?”

Gunnar had come up behind you while you were toweling off, pulled down your pants and was now groping one of your ass cheeks with his bare hand. How he managed to get his glove and gauntlet off so quickly and quietly you have no idea.

Without answering, he puts his other arm around your waist and pulls you back towards the log he’d been sitting on before. He sits back down on it and then pulls you down across one of his knees. Your bare ass is on full display to him like this, and you can feel your pucker quiver as that thought runs through your mind.

“This shit relaxes muscles, right? Is it dangerous if it gets inside someone?” He finally decides to speak and it’s to ask about his treatment? Now!?

“Why are you asking me this now? AH!” A firm smack falls across your exposed cheeks when you don’t answer him.

“Just answer the question, bitch.” His tone is firm, but not cold. What could he be thinking?

You’re a little disoriented from the abruptness of what’s happened in the last few seconds, so it takes you a moment to remember the ointments ingredients.

“No. It’s safe. Why though?”

An amused “Hmph” is all you get from the man as you feel a thick object covered in a cool substance press against your exposed back door. Gunnar’s finger is rubbing the balm all around the outside of your hole before slowly working its way inside of you.

“This is a muscle too, ya know.” His statement finally has your head connecting the dots, cluing you in on what he’s doing.

“Ok,” you pant out between short breaths, “I get it. Still, why though?”

“Cause I felt like it. Now shut up and enjoy it bitch.” His finger withdrew from inside of you as you felt another slap on your ass. Two fingers, covered in the cool ointment, returned to tease your already relaxing hole.

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your mouth as both of his digits slid easily into you. No painful stretching, only the pleasurable feeling of being filled. This is a use for the muscle ointment that you hadn’t considered before.

You feel him inching his way closer to your prostate, but he seems to be avoiding it on purpose, just to tease you. It’s making you squirm around on his knee, trying to connect his finger to your little nub of pleasure.

Suddenly you hear something. There is a rustling in the foliage in front of you. Could it be a wild animal, or maybe one of those horny satyrs that live in the area? You try to stand up, but your aggressor keeps you held down with a firm hand.

“Calm down. It’s just the newbie.” Gunnar finally rubs one of his fingers over your prostate just as the novice guard from Torben’s caravan emerges from the brush. The sudden jolt of pleasure causes you to moan loudly, right in the direction of the startled looking guardsman.

“What do you want, kid? Can't ya see I’m busy with my best bitch here?” Gunnar says, shooting a glare at the guard whose name you still don't know.

“It’s just.... uh. You’ve been gone a long time, and the boss says we’re leaving now, with or without you.” The smaller man seems uncomfortable, watching what they two of you are doing. Yet he doesn't look away.

“So fucking go then! Does it look like I’m done here!? I’ll catch up to your slow asses later!” It seems like Gunnar’s patience is running pretty thin right now. That might be partially your fault, actually. You feel kind of bad for the guy he’s yelling at.

The younger guard wasn’t reacting to Gunnar’s yelling though, he was just standing there. He seems mesmerized watching as Gunnar massages your prostate with his finger, coaxing more and more moans out of you. You’re writhing around on his knee, right in front of this other man.

It doesn't seem like your manhandler is in the mood for a voyeur today, though. “You got two choices man. Either fuck off and get back to work, or come over here and lick my balls while I fuck my favorite hole. Decide now!”

You were surprised when the smaller man didn’t leave immediately. The novice guard seemed to be carefully considering the options he’d just been given, and was seriously considering them. Your eyes met his briefly and he seemed to reach a decision quickly after that.

“Just hurry up, ok? Torben seemed pretty mad about you not being back yet.” With one last longing look, the novice guard turned around and went back the way he came. Leaving you and Gunnar alone again.

“Bet that fat-ass is just mad he doesn't get a turn with you today.” His fingers grind against your prostate again, making you shudder under him. “Ain’t that right bitch.”

“M...maybe.” Is all you can manage to stutter out of your mouth, the haze of lust dulling your ability to speak.

Your tormentor finally eases off of the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of you. Removing his fingers from you once again. He seems to be preparing to add in a third now.

With the lucidity you’ve gained from Gunnar’s break you remember the look the novice guard had as he left. You decide to see if you can have some fun, and maybe manage to embarrass Gunnar for a change.

“I think someone might have a crush on you, though.” You say, unable to keep the grin on your face out of your voice.

A heavy slap comes down on your exposed backside a second later. It stings like hell and makes you draw in a sharp breath.

“Someone else, you mean.” The guard grumbles out.

You pause. What did he mean by that? Did he think… But you aren’t allowed to finish that thought, as he grabs the back of your head and turns it to face him. His grip is firm and there’s a scowl across his face now. It seems the last of his patience has finally run out.

“I’m done listening to your smart mouth today. Understand me boy?” He says it in an authoritative tone. “The only things I want to hear from this,” he grabs your jaw. Holding your mouth open, with the same hand that had been inside of you. “for the rest of the day. Are my name, and your bitch moans begging for whatever I’ll to give you.”

You’ve had your fun, but this was always how it was going to be with this man, wasn’t it? Writhing under him while you bend to his will, fulfilling every perverted desire he could imagine. His dominant will meshing easily with your submissive spirit. When things got like this… there was nothing you could do. There was nothing you wanted to do, except pleasure him however he wished.

With the little slack he had allowed you nodded your head, and gave a garbled, “Yes, sir.” to him. You can see the scowl on his face morph into the beginnings of a smirk at your words.

After your assent, he releases your head and manhandles you back over his knee. Three of his fingers are pushing into your ass right after, stretching you out.

“That’s my good boy. Now, I’m gonna torture this hole of yours until you beg for my dick to fuck you senseless.”

He wasn’t joking around. His fingers are fucking you in and out. Sometimes he stops and teases and rubs against your prostate until you are sure you’re about to cum. Then he pulls away, leaving you panting and moaning for more. It really was torture, the best kind.

“Gunnar… Haah… Gunnar… please!” Your mind and body are both covered in a haze of lust that you can’t control. All you can manage to do anymore is moan and beg. Just like Gunnar wanted.

“Please what, slut?”

“I… aah… I need it… please!” His fingers inside of you weren’t stopping for a moment. You had no rest from his agonizing treatment.

“Use your words boy. What do you want?” His free hand grabs your wrist and guides your hand to the straining bulge of his hard cock. “Is this what you want? Huh, slut?”

“Yes, Gunnar please! I...ahh..I need... your cock. Please, fuck me… uhhh.. Gunnar!” You must sound like the most pathetic whore on the planet right now, but you don’t care. All you need right now is him, and his cock. You need him to be your man right now, nothing else matters but that.

“Fuuuck yeaaah…” Gunnar groans out. Your slutty words and debaucherous state seems to be doing something to him similar to what his prostate abuse is doing to you. His face is flush with heat and the grin he’s wearing is absolutely predatory.

He slides you off of his knee and stands up, pulling your face to the hard member still trapped in his pants. You can feel it pulsing and throbbing against your nose and cheek. You can smell it through the fabric. It smells like a man, like Gunnar.

“Kiss it, bitch. Show me how much you want it.”

You obey immediately, kissing up and down the fabric wrapped bulging length. Opening your mouth to, vainly, try to take the head of it into your mouth through his pants.

“That’s it, slut. You need your man's dick, don’t you boy?” His tone was somehow both demeaning and reassuring at the same time. Still, none of that mattered to you. You just needed him to be inside of you already. He’d never made you wait this long before. It was driving you mad with lust.

“Please, yes! I need to get fucked by my man. I need it.” You moan out your plea against his cock. Your hands clutching at his thighs. Waiting for him to order you to unfasten his pants.

“This is how you should always be greeting me, slut. Down on your knees and begging for your man to fill you. Remember this feeling, boy.” You stare up at him and nod in silent agreement. “Alright bitch, go ahead, take out your reward, I think you’ve earned it.”

Your hands move up as fast as they can to undo his belt. It only takes a few seconds, then you’re hooking your fingers into the waist of his pants and pulling down, finally freeing the object of your lustful desires. Before you can do anything further though, Gunnar’s hand is pushing your head back and tilting it up to look at him. His other hand grips the base of his hard member, holding it in front of your face waving it around teasingly.

Your eyes are following his cock so closely you don’t notice what else he’s doing. It startles you when he spits down into your face, covering your cheek and part of your nose in his saliva. You aren’t given any time to react, as right after he begins smacking your face with his hot, heavy and already dripping member.

He rubs his spit into your face with his dick, leaving streaks of saliva and precum all across it. “Yeah, this is what you wanted, right boy?”

“Uh-huh.” You agree, enjoying the feeling of your head being held in place while his heavy, wet dick rubs and smacks against it.

He takes his cock away, and pushes your head forward into his weighty balls. As your nose sinks into their soft mass you’re assaulted with the smell of Gunnar’s natural musk and precum. The heady scent reignites your need to feel him inside of you.

Both of his hands grab your head now and start rubbing your face all over his warm, hairy ball sac. “Give my boys some love, slut. Thank ‘em for the load they’re about to shoot in your pathetic ass.”

The order was unnecessary, as your mouth was already open, tongue trying to taste every bit of salty flesh it was pulled across.

Your ball worship continued for a minute or so, until the dominant guard pulled your head away from his crotch and gave you new orders.

“Stand up bitch. Take off your clothes and stand with your back against that tree.” Your eyes followed his outstretched arm to where he was pointing. Standing on shaking knees, you remove every article of clothing from your body before carefully walking barefoot over to where he wanted you.

Turning around you lean your weight against the solid trunk. Watching, as the man gathers the bottle of muscle ointment back up and pours some out into his hand. He approaches you, hard cock and soft balls bouncing and swaying as he walks. You can’t look away from them.

“Eyes up here, bitch.” He chides, stopping right in front of you.

You wince, somehow still embarrassed to be caught staring, despite the lewd situation you’ve both been in together for the last several minutes. Managing to pull your gaze up, you find the look of a dangerous predator covering his face. It looks like he’s about to devour you whole.

Seeing that gaze of his, your submissive nature has you whimpering and moaning softly, waiting for him to pounce on you.

“Don’t worry, boy. Your man’s got exactly what you need, right here,” his gloved hand grabs and shakes his cock to emphasize his words. “And you're gonna get it, real soon.”

Letting go of his dick, he grabs behind one of your knees and lifts one of your legs up, holding it in his arm. His other hand travels down, under your achingly hard cock, and finds your hole again. The cool feeling of the ointment on his fingers makes you shudder slightly and whimper once again. He’s not trying to tease you this time, simply spreading the substance around your ring and into your entrance while you squirm and gasp at his touch.

Seemingly satisfied, he removes his hand and slaps your aching prick on his way to take hold of his own cock. He shuffles forward, crowding you against the tree and lifting the leg he’s holding higher. You feel his dick slide up under your balls and start traveling down your taint, as he guides its head to your waiting hole. When you feel it arrive against your relaxed pucker, he stops. You then feel him shaking the hot weight of his meat against your quizering pucker a few times, teasing you, building your anticipation.

“Ready for your medicine boy?” He continues rubbing against you without penetrating. Waiting for your response.

A soft, “Yes... please.” is all you can manage, praying he’ll finally take you now.

“Uh-uh. That’s not how a bitch boy like you should be begging for his man's dick. Tell me exactly what you want slut.”

God, why is he teasing you so much today? Is it because of all your backtalk earlier? Ugh, that doesn't matter right now. You just need him to start fucking you, and you’ll say any embarrassing thing you need to so that he’ll finally do it.

“Please, Gunnar. I need my man's cock inside of me. I want to be your best hole, your favorite boy. I need to feel you cumming inside of me. Plea- AAAHHH!” His thick dick is pushing into you before you can finish your pathetic begging, saving you from any further humiliation. There’s no pain from it, only the unnervingly sweet slide of pleasure.

He grabs your wrist, bringing your hand up to rest on his chest, over the leather harness across its breadth. You blush at the surprisingly intimate act, not sure of why he’s done this.

“Gonna want to hold on, slut.” He reaches behind the leg you still have on the ground and lifts it up, causing you an instinctive moment of panic as your body thinks that it's falling. Your hand on his chest grabs hold of the harness for support without you even realizing it. For some reason that comforts you, gives you some small sense of security after so much control of your body has now been taken from you.

Legs hooked over each of his arms, back held up against the tree, he finally has you right where he wants you. He starts humping into you again, and every slide is pleasure. Each thrust, his cock grinds against your prostate, drawing out the most obscene noises from you. You close your eyes, relishing the pleasure he’s giving to you. Indulging in it.

“Fuck! Yeah, this really is my best hole, boy. So needy, begging for every inch. No one milks this dick like you. Yeah, my best boy.” The lust seems to be getting to him as well now. It’s like he’s just rambling out whatever thought comes to his mind. That’s fine. Right now, as long as he keeps fucking, you don’t care what he has to say.

“Look at me, boy.” His thrusts slow down as he waits for you to comply.

Opening your eyes, you are met with the most intense look he’s ever given you. It’s hard to keep eye contact. Something about how he’s looking at you… it feels… different. Not wrong, but somehow not right either.

“Don’t look away, bitch. You need to see exactly who’s giving you the best fuck of your life. You're going to remember it.” He gives a single hard thrust against your sweet spot as he finishes speaking, drawing out your loudest moan yet.

His thrusting picks back up in speed again. The constant barrage is almost too much to bear. You can’t filter out the noises you're making at all. Every moan and whimper escape your lips, spurring your partner on to keep screwing you senseless.

All the while, it’s impossible for you to look away from him. His stare still just as intense and unnerving as when you’d first opened your eyes. The longer you held his gaze though, the more you didn’t want it to stop. You wanted his eyes on you, to see you like this. To see… all of you. Maybe he was right before…

“This is the best dick you’ve ever had. Ain’t it, boy? Yeah. The best dick for my best hole.” The words fly freely from his mouth as he pounds you harder and faster, into the tree.

This was too intense. You’ve never felt quite like this before. You don’t know if you can handle what he’s doing to you right now, but, you want to appease him, bring him pleasure too. “Y..eah… my.. my best.. dick. Aaaaaaahh! Gunnar, I.. I need.. to cum.. please.”

“And what does your man get if he makes you burst, huh?”

“A.. anything. Please.. Please.. I can’t take.. this any..more.. Gunn..ar!”

After hearing your pleading, he begins shifting your positions. Each arm in turn wraps one of your legs around his waist. Then he’s pulling you away from the tree and into his chest, supporting your weight with just one arm around your lower back. The whole time his dick stayes inside, keeping you full. You stare into his eyes and he keeps staring right back.

His free bare hand comes between the two of you, cupping your chin and pulling open your jaw. He spits into your open mouth and you swallow it right away, never breaking eye contact with him.

“Fuck.” After seeing your submissive display, he leans his head in towards yours. His mouth covers yours briefly and you can feel his warm, wide tongue licking across the inside of your mouth, dragging against the side of your cheek, before pulling away. “Remember, bitch. Anything.”

He releases your chin and spits into his palm, bringing his hand down to cover over your achingly hard erection. His grip is tight like vice and wet from his spit, it’s exactly what you need right now. “Anything,” you agree with him.

He strokes you slowly and first while he resumes fucking you. There’s hardly any room between your bodies, and you can feel his knuckles dragging up and down your abdomen as he strokes you off in time with the thrust of his hips.

You’re dangerously close already, he’s making you feel so good, but you just don’t feel close enough to him for some reason. Using his chest harness you pull your upper body closer to his, squashing his fist between your stomachs. Tucking your head down against his neck you whisper, “I’m gonna cum.”

He picks up his pace, slamming his cock into you, rubbing you in just the right way.

“Clamp that ass down on your man while you're cummin’, boy. Milk my load out.”

“Gunnaaaar!” Moaning out his name, you finally reach your climax. Your seed pouring out into his closed fist. You clench your ass around him as much as you can as you do, silently begging him to fill you with his own load.

He starts grunting loudly and wildly as he fucks his best hole, sounding like a wild beast as his slick release coats your insides. He pushes you back up against the tree, leaning his weight against both it and you while he continues his climax.

His orgasm lasts longer than yours had, but before much longer his thrusts slow and he starts to support his own weight again. You feel his chest rising and falling under your hand while he tries to regain his breath.

“Fuck. God damn.” His curses pull you out of the post sex haze that had fallen over your mind. He pulls himself back a few inches away from you, but continues to hold you up off the ground, your limbs still wrapped around and holding onto him. You see a casual grin come across his face, finally replacing that intense stare that you hadn’t been able to fully handle. “So, boy, how was it? Best dick of your life, yeah?”

Your head nods before you can think, which then causes you to look away in embarrassment. He makes a satisfied yet also arrogant sounding huff, but surprisingly doesn't say anything else about it. An embarrassing question pops into your head, but you’ve recovered enough from your blissed-out state to think better of asking it.

You feel his hand finally release your spent cock. Warm fist replaced by cool air. You groan in discomfort at the sensation. His messy hand is an inch in front of your face a second later.

“Look at the mess you made, boy. You better clean up after yourself.” The lustful haze had passed now, and you were thinking more clearly. Still, you obeyed him after only a second of hesitation. Extending your tongue to lick your seed off of his palm and every finger, taking each one into your mouth to suck clean at the end. “That's my good boy.”

His now moist, yet clean, hand slaps your cheek once gently, before you feel him shifting his weight again. His softening cock finally falling free from your ass as he moves.

“Down you go, boy.” He says, as he pulls one of your legs from around his waist.

You lower the other one yourself, but as your legs try to accept your full weight again, they buckle causing you to cling to him again for support.

He catches you with one arm and slaps your ass with the other, then takes a jab at your bumbling attempt to stand on your own. “Get dicked so good you can't walk, slut?”

“Shut up,” is your feeble reply. With the moment of weakness passed from your legs, you take a step back, and release him.

His hands come up to your shoulders before you get too far away though, and they start pushing you down to your knees. “Thought I told you that’s not how a boy should talk to his man? Hm? Maybe you’ll remember that while you clean up the other mess you caused.”

You’re on your knees now with a still semi-hard, cum covered cock in your face. He doesn't need to tell you what he wants, you’ve done this for him before. You press your tongue up against the shaft and start cleaning away his seed, swallowing everything you find. You lift his dick up with one hand, so that you can clean the underside, before sliding your tongue under his foreskin. The light slap against the back of your head startles you.

“Trying to get me to fuck you again already slut? Clean off my balls, then put him away and get up here.”

You obey, pulling away from his cock to lick up the cum that had dribbled down his sac. When you’re finished you take a moment for yourself, breathing in his balls scent before you reach for his pants and start to pull them back up. You tuck him back into his pants and he starts to refasten his belt on his own. Feeling appreciative of how good the organ had just made you feel you give it a quick kiss through the fabric, before you pull away from his crotch.

As you move to stand, you're surprised to find him holding out a hand to help pull you back up. You take it though, and his strong pull quickly has you back on your feet.

“Thanks,” you say, sounding a little confused.

He doesn't respond, and instead holds up something in his other hand. It looks like a piece of fabric of some kind. It’s right in front of your face a second later, touching your nose.

“Remember this, boy?” You recognized the musky scent that fills your nostrils immediately. This was the same rag he’d used to tease and subdue you when you’d followed him to Scar’s hideout in the abandoned fishing village.

You give a muffled, “Yeah,” into the cloth before he’s pulling it away from your face.

“Good. Now turn around and bend over. This thing’s got another deposit to take.” Before you can even comply, he’s turning you around himself and pushing down on your back. You feel the rag between your legs a moment later running up the back and sides of them.

The load Gunnar had filled you with has been slowly leaking out of your hole ever since he pulled out. The slow crawl of the cool fluid down your legs doesn't feel pleasant at all, so you're glad for this relief from it.

“Reach back and spread your cheeks for me, slut.” A small blush comes across your face at those words but you comply regardless. You reach back and pull, revealing your soiled hole to him.

“Love seeing my own work.” You can hear the smirk in his voice as he says that.

You feel the rag cleaning around your hole and taint before it's pulled away, and a smack is felt across both cheeks. “All done boy. Turn around.”

You stand back up, but as you turn something falls over your face and blocks your vision. The smell and patches of dampness tell you right away that it's the rag he’d just cleaned you with.

You reach up and pull it off of your head. His self-satisfied smirk greeting you when you’re able to see again.

You grumble at his childish prank, “Seriously!?” You roll your eyes at him. What he says next surprises you though.

“That’s yours now, bitch. Use it to remember your man when he’s not around.” A full blush covers your face as you understand what he’s just given to you. You never want to admit it out loud, but you’re definitely going to enjoy this gift.

“And this,” he says, walking over to where you’d dropped the towel you’d used to clean the muscle ointment off your hands, “is mine now. I’ll get it nice and dirty for you slut, don’t worry.”

You just blush and nod at this dirty gift exchange, silently agreeing to it. You watch him pocket your towel, trying to sneak in a sniff of the one in your hand while he isn’t looking. When he turns back to you, he points to your discarded clothes.

“Get dressed boy. It’s been fun, but it's time to get out of here.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

It feels like the two of you have been here for hours, but in reality, it probably hasn't even been half of one yet. You get dressed in silence, while he puts his glove back on and reattaches the gauntlet to it. He finishes before you and watches you as continue to dress. Maybe he’s enjoying the show? You sort of hope that he is.

Fully dressed, you walk past him and pick up your bag, placing his... no... _your_ new, dirty rag inside. It seems like it’s time for the two of you to part ways now.

“Guess I gotta go catch up to those assholes now. What a fucking pain.” His voice sounds calm as he voices his thoughts and expresses his annoyance.

“All the way to Bareshade today?”

“Yeah. …Why? Thinking of visiting me there, boy?” A lewd edge creeping into his voice.

Maybe you had been, but you don’t feel like letting him know that. Instead you decide to veer the conversation a different way. “I might. We still need to discuss what we’re going to do about the situation in Northcrest after all.”

His face quickly falls into an annoyed grimace. “Not now, slut. That shit can wait for later.”

“Hmmm? Well how about tonight at the tavern then?”

“Dumbass! There’s too many people in there, anyone could listen in.”

He’s right, that was a dumb idea. You rack your brain for a moment trying to think of a place where the two of you could discuss things privately in Bareshade when something pops into your head.

“What about the bathhouse?” You suggest.

“How is that any better!?” He looks exasperated with you at this point.

“The private baths, I mean. If we’re quiet no one should hear us.”

He seems to consider your words. Eventually that lewd smirk spreads across his face again.

“Think I’d rather fuck you in the public ones. Take your ass while you suck every dick in there.”

You go beet red hearing that. “Gunnar! Please! Be serious!”

He comes up to you, crowding into your space, leaning in to speak in a low dominant tone. “I’m _very_ serious about that, boy.”

You gulp at that. You had no doubt in those words. Sooner or later you _were_ going to be doing exactly as he had said. You felt your cock jump at the thought of it.

“M… maybe… Not tonight though. We really should discuss this sooner rather than later. I think things might not be as bad as you thi...”

“Ugh! Enough! Fine! Save it for tonight then, bitch.” While interrupting you he steps back, already clearly agitated again.

“Ok then, good.” You realize you need to know where to meet him first though. “Will you have a room at the bar? Should we meet there first?”

There’s an amused look on his face after hearing those words. “That desperate to get in my bed, slut?”

You hadn’t meant it like that, but quickly realize now how it might have sounded. You turn your head to the ground, embarrassed and unable to look at him now.

“N..no I didn’t mean it like that! Obviously! I just thought we...”

His hand grabs you under the chin again, not letting you finish your fevered rambling. He turns your head back towards himself, tilting your head up slightly. There’s an amused and cocky smirk on his face.

“Open.” He gives the order with a level voice, and you obey it almost without thought.

His head leans down, mouth coming close to yours. He spits into your waiting maw for the second time today. You feel his saliva against your tongue for a few moments, tasting it, before you close your mouth and swallow.

“Good boy.”

He releases your chin and reaches behind you, groping your ass and giving it one last firm smack. Then he turns around and starts walking away, though he stops and turns his head back to you after a few paces, smirk still on his lips.

“I’ll be drinking at the bar. Maybe if you don't piss me off at the baths too much, I’ll get us a room after. …And remember, boy. ‘Anything’.” He doesn't wait for a response before he walks away, leaving you alone in the brush, your face growing warm at his reminder of the words you had pleaded to him in the heat of the moment.

Finally alone, you take a minute to collect your thoughts on everything that had just happened.

Things had been intense with Gunnar today. It had felt like more than just your usual casual fucks, and you still aren’t exactly sure how you feel about that. You can’t deny that you'd enjoyed it though… all of it, in fact. And then, when you think about that look he’d had in his eyes while he was driving into you, it makes you shiver.

“That’s enough of that.” You say to yourself out loud.

It’s time to get moving now. There will be plenty of time to consider things on the road. Besides, there's still lots of berries that need collecting and nymphs that need avoiding before tonight.

**_Gunnar loves you more_ **


End file.
